pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (World 1968 Style)
World 1968's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Phil Collins *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Jill (My Pet Monster) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Max (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (World 1968 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (World 1968 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (World 1968 Style) - Sally Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (World 1968 Style) - Penelope Pussycat We Should Cry *Inside Out (World 1968 Style) - Snivy Five Second Rule *Inside Out (World 1968 Style) - Daffy Duck My Bad *Inside Out (World 1968 Style) - Phil Collins Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (World 1968 Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (World 1968 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Joy Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Sadness Snivy.png|Snivy as Disgust Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Anger Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:World 1968 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG